


異人錄番外：月蝕

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 嘯玨與竹茗的沒頭沒尾小番外。第一次寫百合。Yaaaaaaay.





	異人錄番外：月蝕

**Author's Note:**

> 與同學合寫的長篇小說——我把裡面人物摘出來寫的極短文。  
> 主角名字是嘯玨，竹茗只是她喝花酒遇見的女子。  
> 不僅是互相利用，而且是到死都不會說出喜歡對方的關係。

 

她仰臥在鋪好的長毯上，身子還沒發暖，就故意滾到嘯玨的右手邊來。一雙海水裡撈出來的剔透眼睛，直直望著提筆默寫青燭會名單的嘯玨。她喉嚨裡發出咕噥，纏綿的、不捨的，交雜著，變成貓咪慾求的呼嚕聲。

嘯玨沒太多心思管她。

竹茗可不像貓一樣隨隨便便就自得其樂。她來興致了，撐起身子趴在嘯玨耳邊唱歌，嚶嚶嗡嗡的。柔軟的嘴唇貼住鏢師的耳廓，摩擦著，一絲一絲的呼吸侵入她的聽覺。她的左手圈住嘯玨的腰身，那腰封硬得很，摸不到軟處，手就往大腿根滑下去。偷學來的頭牌艷曲帶著香氣鑽進耳朵，在她心裡滾來滾去，差點掉入筆尖，在紙上碾出一兩個難以啟齒的字詞。

走開。嘯玨縮著脖子小聲呵斥，剪完蠟燭的剪子在她面前晃晃，作出驅趕的樣子。

不要。

她來咬耳朵。被她用手臂擋開。

她便吻她的手。口脂在手背留下極淡的紅印。

嘯玨沒辦法了。她扔了剪子，也想不起要寫什麼，筆懸在半空許久，啪沙一聲，墨滴在紙上。竹茗見狀，大笑，又躺了回去。

她半張臉沒進長桌的陰影裡，只望見嘯玨的鼻子與下巴。那傷痕累累的右手上還纏著一段黑色的護臂。她的視線從嘯玨的手肘滑下去，柔軟的身體在鏢師身後踡成一個弓形。

雨在窗外搖晃。嘯玨一時想不出名字，心煩意亂。

竹茗盯著她，再次從喉嚨裡擠出咕嚕聲。

嘯玨便徹底將她當貓了，伸出手，摩挲著竹茗卸了簪釵後微微蓬起的長髮。

她的手是溫熱的，目光卻心不在焉。指尖在她一張臉上不輕不重地查探著，指背從鼻樑滑落到豐厚紅潤的嘴唇，衣衫散亂的肩頸。手抵住肩膀輕輕一推，竹茗便順勢吃吃笑著把身子轉了過去，背對著嘯玨。她的紗衣掛在半腰間，一大片光裸而白皙的背部被落下的長髮掩蓋。

兩人陷入無限的靜默之中。雨也消失了，只剩下炭火燃燒的畢剝聲響。最不吝嗇笑臉的竹茗此刻面無表情，閉上了眼。嘯玨總算寫好了滿滿當當三頁紙，捲起再對折，放入窄小的竹製信盒裡，收進自己的腰封。

竹茗在暖烘烘的爐火旁睡了。

嘯玨看著她呼吸均勻的身形，思忖一番，推開窗就用小竹竿撐起來。她穿上灰狼裘衣和黑靴，剛剛推門，竹茗就被背上一陣寒風刺醒了。

嘯玨！

隨著一聲憤怒的低喝，硯台撞上鏢師離去時快速關住的門，撲在地上。墨灑得到處都是，從木門上被砸出的小坑，一路延伸至竹茗垂在地上的右手。

她聽見嘯玨在門外大笑。

 

-END-


End file.
